RUN, LUNA! RUUUN!
by Official-Pony-With-A-Hat
Summary: Luna makes her big sister mad


Luna looked to the horizon. Soon the moon will be her's! Well, at least that's what her Father tells her. Luna recently received her cutie mark two moons ago, but that's not the point. The point is, its the best prank in all of Equestria! Luna trotted out of her room and went down the long, dark corridor which held the throne room, Celestia; her sister's room, and the barracks. The guards were nice to Luna, especially the night watch, you know! Those dark violet stallions with the funny dark armor! Anyway, back to the task at hand.

Luna was now at Tia's door. She carefully levitated a bucket full of water and opened the door, trying to stay quiet as possible and carefully set the bucket of water on the top of the door. When the door opens, WHOOSH, her sis drenched and angry! Luna hid in a room across from Tia's, which happened to be a closet full of knick knacks and other things like brooms and armor. After what felt like ages, a door creaked and a splash went off.

Luna emerged from the closet laughing, nearly in tears, but Celestia wasn't amused one bit, she simply looked at Luna and asked; "What else did you do Luna, because I'm not stupid I know this isn't it." Luna gulped, if she doesn't tell Tia what she did she's gonna be in trouble, but if she does, then Tia will rip her head off. It was decided.

"I... may or may not have bleached your crown." Luna admitted with an awkward smile.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Celestia screamed at Luna.

"I uh..." Luna was cut off.

"That's it, you're going to the moon." Celestia said calmly.

"NOOOOO!" Luna screamed running down the corridor screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE MOON TIA! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME THERE!" She begged while making a sharp right turn into another corridor with Celestia right behind her.

She turned into many hallways, and then stopped and turned around. Celestia wasn't there. It was just her. She looked around and studied her surroundings while she figured out when Celestia would come out of her hiding spot and nab her. She never been to this part of the castle! It looked strange, it was dark and it was full of doors and turns. She looked into many of the rooms, but they all turned out to be a bedroom or some sort of library.

She finally stopped when she noticed a iron gate to one of the doors and everything in the room seemed to be moon-themed. She was small enough to slip through the bars and began looking around. Countless of scrolls and books talking about the moon and what powers it would give her if she did the correct spell. She studied many things while in there including a statue of her father, which was made out of a strange material.

She felt somepony tap her shoulder. Without turning around she immediately said; "Go away, I'm busy."

A voice that sounded a lot like Celestia's whispered in Luna's ear, "You can't run from the sun!

Luna jumped back and kicked her sister in the stomach. Celestia cringed and fell to the floor in pain. "Oh! Luna what was that for?!" Celestia questioned Luna while holding her stomach.

"YOU TRIED TO SEND ME TO THE MOON!" She retaliated furiously.

"IT WAS A JOKE YOU MORON!" Celestia said standing up. "BUT NOW ITS NOT! GET OVER HERE!" She demanded.

Luna Started to panic and ran for the gate. She began slipping through the bars and running out the main gates when Luna's Mother was standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing, Young mare?" Her mother questioned.

"Er, Nothing mother! Just uh, playing tag with Tia! He he, yeah tag..." Luna responded.

"In the forbidden wing?" Her mother questioned her once more.

Luna studied her mothers emotion, she wasn't angry, but she wasn't happy either. Suddenly, Celestia burst through the iron gate that was the doorway to the 'forbidden wing' as their mother calls it. Luna was surprised. "Wait you mean I could have opened the gate?!" Luna pondered in shock. "I feel stupid." She face-hoofed.

"Yeah! Because you are!" Said Celestia insulting Luna.

"NU UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NU UH!"

Their mother gritted her teeth. "YOUNG MARES!"

They seized their argument and both pouted.

Mother began speaking "Now, what's going on."

Celestia began. "She dumped a bucket of water on my head so I chased her down to this place!"

Luna intercepted. "Because you said you were gonna send me to the moon!"

Celestia retaliated. "Yeah right! I wish I had that power so I can get rid of you!"

The mother stopped them by simply raising her hoof. "Now you're both going to the moon."

Luna and Celestia stared with wide eyes knowing that she very well can. They looked at each other and in perfect unison they both screamed "RUUUUUN!" and took off down the hallway.

Their mother began to chuckle and think out loud. "Ah works every time, ha ha ha."

The father came around and asked the mother. "So, judging by the terrified look on our daughters faces while sprinting down the corridor, I am just going to assume that your plan worked after all."

"Oh but of course! It always works my dear!" They both laughed and walked towards towards the throne room with wide grins on their faces.


End file.
